Con amor, en porcelana
by KuroEnna
Summary: 'Mathew, deberías irte' ' No podemos estar juntos por siempre' Ves que no era cierto, tu corazón, tu alma Ivan, ahora están en mis manos.


Advertencias. Sin beta( Se busca). Mención de Canibalismo. Si eres sensible a estos temas abstente de leer. Gracias

**Con amor, en porcelana**

''_Mathew, deberías irte, estoy seguro de que conseguirás a alguien más, alguien que sea más apropiado para ti, yo no sé como amar''_

Tu sonrisa, porque tienes que sonreír cuando me dices eso.

''_Si aun estás conmigo es porque tu autoestima es tan baja que me necesitas. ''_

Eso no es cierto. ¿Porque, porque dices eso? ¿Porque aun cuando me ves llorando ríes?

''_Como sea, mírate, ahora solo sabes llorar''_

No te vayas, no me dejes llorando, duele Iván, duele, ¿No lo puedes ver?

'' _No podemos estar juntos por siempre, solo un pequeño como tu pensaría eso''_

¿No podemos? ¿Porque demonios no podemos? ¿Acaso no es suficiente para ti todo lo que hago?

-No, no te dejare ir Iván- me escucho decir antes agarrar los hermosos caballos de porcelana encima de la repisa y lanzártelos directo a la cabeza.

Estaremos juntos por siempre-te digo mientras camino hacia tu cuerpo. Hay un pequeño hilo de sangre pero nada demasiado grave, aun respiras por lo que puedo ver. Hermoso, aun estando totalmente inconsciente sigues siendo hermoso, ¿acaso es mucho ambicionar que todo tu ser sea mío?

Tu mejilla esta algo fría al igual que tus labios.

'' _No podemos estar juntos por siempre''_

Es mentira Iván todo eso es una mentira, ya lo veras, no te dejare ir, tu eres mío, ¿verdad?

No te preocupes yo me encargare de que ni el tiempo nos pueda separar- te digo y aun con la vista nublada por las lagrimas puedo sentir mi boca deformándose en un intento de sonrisa.

* * *

Vulnerable, débil, **MIO**, ah, mi amado Iván, jamás te habías visto tan deliciosamente atractivo hasta este momento. Fuertemente atado a los postes de mi cama, manos, pies, cabeza, con apenas tu piel como vestido, solo así no saldrás jamás por mi puerta.

¿Esta es la única manera, verdad?- te digo suavemente, pasando mi mano por las pequeñas cortadas que se hicieron en tu torso al intentar subirte a mi cama, tu piel puramente blanca, suave y en contradicción cálidamente helada.

''_Mathew, deberías irte''_

Tus palabras resuenan en mi cabeza, ¿acaso dirás lo mismo en cuanto despiertes?, bueno, hombre precavido vale por dos, me digo a mi mismo antes de levantarme y buscar algo con lo cual evitar que palabras como esas salgan de tu bella boca. Pensándolo bien no me gustaría que me miraras con esos ojos fríos e inexpresivos con los que a veces me miras. Agarro una camisa y un pañuelo que encontré y me dirijo de nuevo a la cama. Las amarro bien no sea que vayan a caerse y pienso si sería mejor haber traído una aguja e hilo. En fin, ya amarre los trapos, estos servirán.

Vuelvo a mirar el cuerpo, parece que estas despertando. Te mueves un poco en la cama, confundido, antes de empezar a moverte desesperadamente y escucho los gritos ahogados en tu garganta.

-Tranquilo Iván, aquí estoy yo- te digo antes de pasar una mano delicadamente por tu rubio cabello. Pero no funciona, tu cuerpo se mueve aun mas ahora, tan fuerte que tus ataduras parecen comenzar a herirte la piel. Imaginaba que algo como esto pasaría, pero no hay problema, te cansaras antes de que puedas soltarte, pienso con una sonrisa y mirándote detenidamente acariciando aun tú cabello.

Efectivamente después de unos segundos, tu cuerpo se detiene, con la respiración agitada y el sudor brillando. Y entonces una pregunta se instala en mi cabeza.

¿Qué hare contigo? ¿Si podría tenerte conmigo en este estado? ¿Aun atado a mi cama aun no eres completamente mío, verdad? Lo más seguro es que algún día te escaparías ¿Como tenerte entonces para siempre conmigo?

Hmmmmmmmm… Quiero tener todo de ti, ¿pero cómo lo hare?…No me dejas concentrar con tus gritos ahogados, Iván…hmmmm…ahh, ves hasta donde nos llevo tu desconfiado corazón…un momento…

¡Tu corazón, es cierto ¡ Si tengo tu corazón te tendré por siempre, no puedo creer que no lo haya pensado antes.

Corro a la cocina para volver en cuestión de segundos a la habitación.

-Lo ves Iván, te dije que íbamos a estar juntos por siempre-La hermosa y filuda cuchilla se hunde lentamente en tu piel, dejando una delicada línea de sangre, es una suerte que tu corazón no esté tan unido a tu cuerpo, lo más seguro es que fuera así porque sabía que algún día yo lo sacaría para tenerlo conmigo, je, que lindo.

Y al sacarlo veo que contrario a mis sospechas tu corazón es cálido, tan cálido, acerco mi mejilla a él, se siente bien. El cuerpo en la cama a dejado de moverse, pero aquello ya es solo un cascaron vacio, tu corazón, tu alma Iván, ahora están en mis manos.

Pero espera ¡…un corazón se dañara con el tiempo, tengo que hacer algo para conservarlo, ¿Que, qué puedo hacer? ¿Qué puedo hacer para que este sea uno con el mío?

Lo miro detenidamente, y una idea cruza mi mente.

Tal vez la cena de esta noche aun no esté arruinada. Sonrió.

* * *

La suave luz de las velas ilumina solo la mesa, la luna entra por la ventana semi abierta pintando de azul el resto de la habitación, el olor de las rosas se siente un poco más fuerte, la música que suena en el reproductor solo hace que el ambiente se torne encantador. Pero sin duda alguna lo que completa la escena, es tu cuerpo sentado al otro lado de la mesa, tuve que atarlo a la silla para que no se cayera y las ropas que volví a ponerte están un poco manchadas de sangre, tus ojos se encuentran entrecerrados y la tela dejo una marca rojiza en tu boca, pero aun sigue viéndote hermoso, mi cena perfecta.

-Come rápido, amor, hoy hice tu plato favorito y no queras que se enfrié-Digo con una sonrisa antes de dirigir mi atención a mi delicioso plato.

Después de todo, ¿acaso hay un plato mejor que el corazón de tu amado sazonado?

* * *

Hola…En fin, si buscan un culpable de esto, no fui yo, lo juro, algo tomo posesión de mis manos mientras escuchaba Mein Teil de Rammstein. La inspiración se fue a pasear con el titulo.

Esta es la parte oscura por parte de Mathew de lo que yo he empezado a llamar mi saga (mentira).

El de **Contigo** seria como un Inicio de todo, luego vendrían las partes oscuras, la de Iván seria **Lie** y la de Mathew seria este, la parte feliz (que es de ambos) la publico mañana. Si quieren entender mejor deberían remitirse a mis otros oneshots (publicidad barata).

Se aceptan galletas, besos, abrazos y lo que sea, insultos no, Gracias .

Los reviews ayudan a que Mathew solo este soñando todo esto y jamás haya matado a Iván.

Hetalia me pertenece, por eso es que estoy llena de millones y soy hombre y me llamo Himaruya.

No, Hetalia no me pertenece, lo anterior fue un intento de sarcasmo.


End file.
